


Cats and Cuts

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: request from tumblr: How about number 4 with Carol? Maybe Goose taking a really good liking to yn and the one time Carol tried to move Goose off her side of the bed it ended with a big cut on her hand? :)
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Cats and Cuts

The morning sun was shining through the paper-thin curtains as you and Carol lay peacefully in bed. Goose was sprawled out on top of you, sleeping quietly. She had taken a liking to you when you started dating Carol, something that Carol told you wasn't a regular occurrence. 

You felt a movement next to you and turned to see Carol staring at you. She smiled at the sight of you and Goose. You returned the gesture and giggled when your eyes drifted over her hair.

“G’ morning,” she said, starting to climb out of bed. She didn’t get far before you grabbed her hand and pulled her back, giggling at her hair again. “What’s so funny?”

“Your hair, love.”

“Ugh, you say that every morning.”

“Because it's like it every morning,” you said cheekily and ruffled her hair. “I think it’s cute.”

“I hate you.” 

“You love me, Danvers.”

“Yeah, I do. Now come on, we’ve gotta get up.” She moved off the bed successfully this time, but you couldn’t move. 

“Y/N, you need to get up…”

“I can’t,” you said, gesturing to the flerken sleeping on top of you. She looked so peaceful and you really didn’t want to move her. You also didn’t want to wake her and get scratched again.

“Just move her, you’ll be fine.”

“You do it if you’re so sure, Miss Sparklefists. I don't want to get scratched.”

Carol shrugged and sat back down on the bed. She reached over slowly and barely a second after touching her, pulled back. It happened so quickly, you couldn’t believe your eyes. 

“Ouch!” she shrieked and glared at Goose, who had climbed off the bed and padded towards the kitchen.“Bad kitty.”

“She’s a flerken,” you said and Carol looked at you pointedly. “I told you…”

“You told me… yeah yeah yeah. Now help me, I’m bleeding out.”

“You’ll be fine Carol. It could be worse.” 

“You aren’t the one bleeding.”

“Oh you big baby, show me.” The cut on Carol’s hand was deep and oozing blood. You sat up to get a better look at it. “Okay, maybe it is pretty bad.”

“Ya think?”

“Run it under the tap. I’ll be there in a minute.” Carol disappeared into the bathroom and you collected some plasters from the first aid kit under your bed. 

When you entered the bathroom you winced at the sight of the deep cut on Carol’s arm. You placed the plasters on the side of the sink and made sure the wound looked clean. Once a plaster was secured over the scratch, you wiped away the rest of the blood on her hand and waltzed out of the bathroom.

“You’d better not tell me to move her again, by the way.”

Carol followed behind you with an annoyed expression on her face and moved quickly to stand in front of you. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe.” You pecked her lips quickly. “Now, we need to get ready. Honestly, Carol.”

You smirked at her, and she shook her head silently. Damn you


End file.
